Dejitaru Megamis
by The Kawaii Chibis
Summary: Title means 'Digital Goddesses'. Usagi, Ami and Makoto make it to the music business with their friends Rei and Minako supporting them the best way. Just experimenting. I want your opinions, so I'll know what you think. Flames allowed.
1. Default Chapter

Yep, it's the classic 'Inners become singers' plot. But this one's somewhat different! Instead of them being just singers, they know of magic and use it like a second nature! But, not in public. They are NOT the senshi. Chibi Chibi also plays a role. ~~~***~~~***~~~ Disclaimer: I don't own the song 'Dreammaker', by Ashanti. Also, I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. *sniflfe* I wish I did, though. ~~~***~~~***~~~  
Duo climbed into the passenger's seat and turned on the radio. A soft 'oldie' tune played and Duo piped up, while the other's groaned. "What is it with you and playing music by three weak onnas?" Wufei asked. "These are not just weak onnas, Wu-man. These 'onnas' make the talented and beautiful group, Dejitaru Megamis!" Duo said, "Did I mention they're gorgeous? Well, they are!"  
*snort* Quatre sighed. "How did we get stuck in this?" Trowa silently asked. "Duo wants to go to the music store." Quatre replied, splitting his attention. Duo turned the radio up some more.  
  
"Baby, I'm thinking about  
Just what I wanna do, just what I wanna do  
I don't care if I'm wrong  
I think I'm in love with you, I think I'm in love with you"  
  
Duo swished from side to side to side, humming along, loudly. Heero had started counting the trees, silently. Trowa started counting the cars. Wufei started counting the yellow lines on the road. And Quatre started counting the exits and signs. Then, Duo started singing along.  
Quatre cringed. Wufei's head snatched up from counting. Heero glared at Duo. And Trowa started counting, faster. Quatre, tired of the off-key singing, interrupted. "We're here." He said, loudly so Duo would stop. Duo tumbled out the shining Escalade.(Quatre has a Escalade!!) H rushed around the small store, looking for a CD.  
"I FOUND IT!!" he cried. The customers stared at Duo. "What?! I got the last Digital Megamis' Platinum CD!!" After, saying that the store's owner had to call some security. The customers swarmed to snatch the CD from Duo's tight grip. The other four Gboys stood in the sidelines. Duo finally was freed.  
He rushed to the check out counter. "Lucky customer. Many have been looking for the last copy." The check out guy said, scanning the CD's bar code. "Go me. Go me." Duo chanted. "Truly, this is the very first one made." Duo stopped chanting. "You mean this is..the...original?" he asked. "Yeah. And there's some tickets to their concert and some VIP passes." The check out guy pointed out.  
Duo's eyes widened the size of a UFO. His jaw hung. "Whoa..." He whispered, climbing into the car. ~Later~  
  
Relena put on a fake smile. Duo was playing that CD player so loud, 'her' Hee-chan couldn't hear her! She couldn't take it anymore. Lifting a china plate, she lined it up with Duo's head. *BAM* The plate shattered and Quatre stared. 'Not the CHINA!' his mind screamed. Instead, he sigh.  
Duo's eyes widened. "What's today's date?" he rushed. "Uh..June 29." Quatre replied. "IT'S THE EVE OF USAGI TSUKINO'S BIRTHDAY!!!!" he screamed. From then to 3 in the morning, Duo bugged everyone about the concert. ~Next day~  
  
Duo stepped out in black loose jeans and a black T-shirt with 'DEATH' written on it in dark violet. He started his little game of Inny Meanie Minee Mo. '....I'll drag 'em all along!' he claimed. He shoke all of them awake after almost being shot by Heero and his poor hair lost half an inch thanks to Wufei. ~After the Concert~  
  
Before the guys could go anywhere, Duo stopped them. "I got VIP passes!" he claimed, dragging them along. *knock knock*  
~(Hehe! You'll know.)~  
  
Usagi huffed. "I love singing, but it beats the crap outta me! Under all those lights and flashes." Makoto smiled. "I enjoy singing." "I do too." Ami said, plopping down on the blue bean bag she brings with her, everywhere. *knock knock* "Oh ile! VIP people."  
"It's your b-day! Be...bright!" Ami shoke her head and opened the door. Five guys stood there, one standing out. Well, not STANDING out, but er.smiling out.(*sweatdrop*) "Can I help you?" she asked, subconsciously checking out the blond.(Quiet Ami??) The blond blushed. The one with a braid got on his knees. "CanIhaveyourautograph?!"  
"Sure!" Makoto chimed in, with Usagi behind. "I hate being the short one!" Usagi complained. Makoto smiled and signed, ending with her trademark sign of Jupiter. Ami signed ending with her trademark sign of Mercury. And Usagi signed also ending with her trademark star and crescent moon. "And can you sing this?" Duo asked, pulling out a poster.  
Finally, the girls had sign three posters, their first platinum CD, and Duo's left arm. "One more thing!" Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Can I have your phone number?" "Gomen, you have reached the line. Don't cross it." Usagi replied, pushing him out the doorway. "But you could look in the Yellow Pages!"  
~That night~  
  
Usagi sat on her bed, watching a horror movie. She squeaked and squeezed her pillow. "Run, you idiots!!" she cried. *r-r-ring!* Usagi jumped. "Moshimoshi?" "HII!! IT'S ME! DUO!" the voice called. O.O Usagi screamed. "AHHHHHHH!!" ~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Hehe! Yeah, I know. Usagi's a little out of it. But, she's in the music business! This is just an experiment! Wanting to know ya opinions. ^^ Review and flames allowed. Either you R/R or R/F. I don't care. 


	2. Hoshi, Kometto, and Chibi Chibi

YAY!! I got 3 reveiws, already!! YAY!! A few shoutouts and then your chp 2.  
  
WereWolf: Thank you!! You really think I'm a good author?? ^^ I want to be fair, so I'll open polls for Usagi. I got your vote. No, Usagi was just tired, that's all.  
  
Tigeress Moon: It might be. I'm gonna open polls for Usagi. Got your vote! That's what I was thinking! I love Makoto/Heero fics!  
  
Dr. Cricket: Glad you like it! ^^  
  
Now, your chp 2! ^________^ ENJOY!!!!! (Sorry, peeps. I'm just not a Usagi/Heero WRITER. I'll read those fics, but I can't write 'em. Besides, Heero's with Makoto!) ~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Usagi couldn't sleep that night. Duo kept calling and calling and calling and calling! But, she woke up when, she smelt Makoto's famous pancakes, cheesy scrambled eggs, and bacon dish. Along with a glass of pulp free orange juice! Yummy!  
As Usagi gulped down her eggs, Makoto shoke her head. "Usagi, who was that who kept calling last night?" Usagi stopped. "That Duo Maxwell found us in the Yellow Pages." *doorbell* "I'll get it." Ami said. She stared. "What are you doing here?" she asked, emphasizing 'you'. The five guys from the concert looked at her.  
"We're trying to figure that out." Heero muttered, glaring at Duo. Ami looked at Duo. "It's 7:30 am. What are you doing here?" Duo smiled. "Just came to say hi!" Usagi looked over Ami's shoulder. "It's really 6:30." "Ah, man!" Quatre called. "What?" "Someone smashed into my Escalade!" he replied, examining the damage.  
"Can you drive us back?" Duo pleaded. "Sure!" Makoto replied. As the guys piled into the giant mansion, Duo's stomach growled. "Hungry?" Makoto asked. "I'm starving!" Duo cried. Makoto gave them all plates of breakfast, as Usagi watched the usual Saturday Cartoons. "I don't get it. Why does the coyote come up with these wacky ideas, and yet the roadrunner escapes them ALL?"  
"It's simple! That way, we ,the watchers, are left to either complain or laugh." Duo replied. "You watch the Saturday Cartoons?" Usagi asked. "It's the only way to wake up on Saturday and get your laughs for the day!" "Someone who watches cartoons as much as Usagi does? It's amazing how you don't go blind." Ami said. "Really." Quatre agreed.  
"It's all in the cartoons!" Usagi and Duo said in union. Makoto shoke her head and laughed. "You should know what she was gonna say by now, Ames."  
~Later~  
  
"Everyone ready to go?" Usagi asked. Instead of answering her, they all climbed in the black Stretch Navigator. (I WANT A STRETCH NAVIGATOR, TOO!!) "How can you afford this!?" Duo asked, "Not even Quatre has this much money!" "It comes with the contract." Makoto said. Duo turned on the radio.  
Someone was trying to hit Mariah Carey's high note. "Isn't that Relena?" Duo asked. "Any shoutouts?" the DJ asked. "Yep! I wanna say hi to my Hee-chan!! HI HEEEERRRROOOO!!!!!" At the sudden screechy shriek, Usagi almost ran into the pole that holds up the road signs. "WHAT was that?" Ami asked, holding onto her seat, tightly.  
"That was Relena. She's Hee-man's stalker. And did I mention that's her banshee cry?" Duo asked. "She sounds like a banshee!" Makoto assumed. She was about to say something but Usagi cut her off. "Enk." (My word! I created it!) "What?" Makoto asked, faking innocence. "Don't you say it." Usagi warned.  
She knew what Makoto was about to say. 'Usagi wasn't even that bad, when she was with Mamoru.' That's what she was going say. Usagi and Mamoru had a absolute perfect relationship. But, Usagi must have not realized it, but Mamoru never told her he loved her. Not even when they started dating.  
One day, he had taken her out and he got on his knees and asked. 'Will you...go to America with me?' Usagi's eyes filled with angry tears. Right then after he asked her that, he was mysteriously shot in the heart, from behind. Usagi didn't really mourn as much as she expected. She, Makoto and Ami went through his stuff and found a small box with a gold locket. It had a star shaped diamond in it.  
Although, Usagi didn't really mourn, she kept the locket. And, soon he was blocked out of her mind. Only, then did she realize. He never EVER said he loved her. Then she met some of Mamoru's past girlfriends, Hoshi and Kometto, who had the same problem. They turned out to be sisters.  
Usagi, Ami and Makoto soon became a part of their family. They considered themselves as one big family. Also, there was Rei and Minako, along with kawaii Chibi Chibi, who just appeared on their door step. They all lived in the giant mansion. They just weren't there when the Gboys came. Usagi, Ami and Makoto's song snapped her out of her trance.  
"Usagi! You're holding up traffic." Ami shoke her. Usagi apologized and sped up ahead, mentally taking her anger out. Suddenly, a silver Daewoo sped up next to them and honked it's horn. Makoto saw who it was. "Hoshi! Kometto! Usagi, pull up to this gas station." Usagi parked in a place and sat in the driver's seat. 'What's the matter with me??'  
Memories of her relationship with Mamoru ran through her mind. She could see Heero raise his eyebrow and stare at her. What was wrong with him? What was wrong with her??  
~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Me: Enk! What am I doing!? It's only the second chp! ^^ But, you never know, with me. I'm unpredictable. And crazy.  
Tiphi: And a lunatic. *clinging to Trowa*  
Relena: And a maniac. *clinging to Heero*  
Makoto: *glaring at Relena*  
Asia: *glaring at Tiphi*  
Me: Ok. I said I just wasn't a Usagi/Heero writer. I'm sorry, peeps. For some reason, I can see them as a couple, yet at other times I can't. So, sorry.  
Makoto: *through clenched teeth* R/R.. *thinking* Relena better let go of him! 


	3. Votings, Notes, and Pleasies!

Yosh! With me trying to register my friend and starting another story, I shouldn't do this anymore! -.-; Anyway! I'd like to show you the votes so far! Although, not much, but at least there's some!! ^^ First, a little shoutout to Jupiter Angel. (Nothing bad!)  
  
Jupiter Angel: I'm sorry. I know your fave pairing is Usagi/Heero. How about this, I'll try and make a short little one-shot just for you, about Usagi and Heero. That sound good? ^^ I can only try, though!  
  
Okay, now here are your votes, so far!! ^^  
  
Usagi/Duo~ 2  
  
Usagi/Trowa~ 0  
  
Usagi/Wufei~ 1  
  
Usagi/Quatre~ 0  
  
Sadly, those are the votes. NOO!! Poor Trowa and Quatre. I wish my votes counted, then Duo would be in the lead, with Wufei coming second and Trowa coming third and last but not leas Quatre! ^^ That's all, just some voting news, thought ya'll want da know. Also, please!  
PLEASE review Chibi-chan's (Chibi AngelStar)Holidae Inn!! She's dieing to know what you all think of her writings. I'm only doing this for those movie tickets to go see UNDERWORLD!! YAAAY, VAMPIRES AND VIOLENCE!!! ^^; I'm vamp-hyper.  
If you want to vote for more than one couple, than read on towards my example!!  
  
Usagi/(Gboy)~ ?  
  
Usagi/(Gboy)~?  
  
If you would please, give your voted couple 1 or two votes, I'd appreciated. I've gotta keep the votings fair, so a reader won't track me down and beat me up! ^^;;;; It can happen, ya know!!  
  
~*S-chan 


	4. Chp 4

Me: Hehe.miss me? Even though it hasn't been that long! ^^;  
Someone: Just get on with it! Me: Enk! Someone's got a temper. *glances at Wufei* Only, if you say the disclaimer. *glares at evil lawyers*  
Wufei: Hmph. The onna owns nothing. She doesn't own...- Me: Mya's 'If I was your girl' (One of my fave songs, ya know!)  
Wufei: Hmph. What she said.  
Me: *smile* Thanks, Fei. ~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Usagi smiled. She and Mamoru had just gotten back from a date at Olive Garden and he had told her to sit right here and wait. 'I wonder what's he big surprise.' She thought. "You can look now." Mamoru's voice made it's way to her ears, and she opened her eyes. Sitting on the table was a huge box warped up. "Mamoru, it's not Christmas." Usagi had replied.  
But, still she went ahead and ripped away he wrappings, as Mamoru chuckled at his girlfriend's antics. "Oh My Gawd!!" Usagi cried, staring at her new Playstation 3 , "These haven't even been made! Mamoru! Where'd you get it?" Mamoru smiled. "I got it from the money from my paycheck."  
  
"I mean, WHERE did you buy this? Wal*mart? Kmart? Mamoru, these have not even been created, YET! And what's the occasion?" "Usagi, it's the eve of your birthday! Have you forgotten?" Mamoru laughed. Usagi's eyes widened. "I-I- My birthday?? Mamoru! I forgot my OWN birthday!!" she looked at him.  
"At least you reminded me! What would I do without you, Mamo-chan?" she kissed him on the cheek.  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Usagi smiled at the old memory. But, it soon disappeared, and Usagi's smile turned to a frown. 'Why are these memories coming back?' They were coming, alright. At full force. They were speeding in and out and some came back twice. Usagi gripped the steering wheel, tightly and suppressed a blood-curtailing scream.  
Suddenly, her fave song came on the radio and she tapped her fingers along with the rhythm. As the drums came along, Usagi started singing.  
  
"If you were mine I'd treat you right  
I would be there for you always take care of you"  
  
Suddenly, a pink limo pulled up and out tumbled the banshee- I mean Relena. "HEEERROOOO!!!!" she cried, clinging to his arm, taking its circulation. But, even that didn't stop Usagi from singing. The pain of so many memories was slowly dimming.  
  
"I'd give you the world, yes I will (i'd give you the world, yes, I will)  
if I was your girl (if I was your girl)  
baby, I swear (ooh I swear I'll be givin you love, givin you love)  
will you be mine"  
  
Everyone finally started listening and wondering why Usagi was practically crushing the steering wheel with an amazing strength, but singing so lightly. Kometto bowed her head slightly. This had been happening quite often. Usagi would suddenly grab the closest thing and sing while crushing it. She sighed. Kometto walked over to Usagi and laid her hand on Usagi's shoulder.  
*~It's happening, again.*~ Kometto informed her sister, Hoshi. Hoshi grew serious. *~What is happening to Usa-chan?*~ she asked. *~It's time, Hoshi.*~ Kometto didn't remove her hand, even when Usagi stopped singing and lightened her grip on the steering wheel. *~Why is it happening, this way?*~ She asked.  
Usagi's frown was replaced with a smile and she lit up. "So, everyone ready to go?" she asked. Heero narrowed his eyes at her. 'Something's not right here.' Makoto could see through Usagi's mask of light and saw nothing but pain, confusion and anger. She had never seen this in her 'sister'. It was all hid behind a damn mask!  
Quatre suddenly felt out of place. What ever it was, Usagi wasn't in a good mood right now. Duo, Trowa and Wufei felt it, too. Heero already knew something wasn't right. Quatre started fidgeting, slightly. Usagi saw Quatre and decided to get on with it, when suddenly a huge light shown and everything froze, but Usagi, Kometto, Chibi Chibi, and Hoshi.  
Usagi looked around. "What's going on here!?" she cried, touching Ami's arm. A locket appeared in front of her, and Usagi reached out to it, but it disappeared. Kometto smiled. "Usagi, you are Crystal Moon. You have other senshi, the Crystal Senshi, to help you in the journey to find your soulmate, for he is very important to both you and the future."  
Chibi Chibi felt a little jumpy and giggled. Hoshi shoke her head and turned to Usagi. "He's closer than you think." "Also, this journey will help you in quite an important way, it won't be fun." Usagi's head hurt. All this was coming way too fast for her. First, memories of her and Mamoru popped out of nowhere, and now she is going on a journey to find her SOULMATE? Usagi soon realized everyone was staring at her.  
"What?" She asked. "We're ready to go, Usagi-san." Quatre said, climbing into the car. Usagi nodded and backed out, with Kometto following. Duo was about to turn the radio on, but Usagi glared at him. Duo shrunk two sizes. Something about her glare sent shivers down his spine and made the hairs on his neck stand army still.  
Wufei snorted, but got Usagi's glare. He looked away, like she was a little fly. But, really she was scaring him. No onna had ever scared him. The more he thought about it, the more he tried to bore holes through the seat to Usagi's head. Duo glanced at Heero. Usagi's glare was almost as worst as his. And that was a REAL record!  
It had been a silent ride, and nobody dared to touch the radio, after Usagi had scared Wufei half to death. Usagi didn't have that sparkling and childish smile plastered on her face, it was replaced with a grim and painful look. Ami was starting to worry. So, was Makoto. *~Usagi.*~ Makoto tried to get through to Usagi, but Usagi was blocking everything out.  
Finally, she stomped on the brake and Duo scampered out. Ami and Makoto smiled and waved. Usagi glanced out the window, then drove off. "Usagi," Makoto started, "What's going on? Why are you acting like that?" Ami looked out the window. She usually stayed out of these worrying conversations.  
Usagi mumbled something, but Makoto didn't hear her. "Alright, then. I'll just call Haruka over." Usagi made a noise, Ami identified as a 'whatever'. Makoto motioned for Ami's cell phone. Ami sighed and passed it to her. Usagi swerved, making Makoto drop the phone. Makoto dialed Haruka's number and told Haruka about everything, except the guys.  
~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
I guess I made Usagi a little uh....'out'. And, I speeded everything up, too. But all that's for good reasons. Also, I need to clarify something. Usagi will have a relationship with Heero. IN A SISTER/BROTHER WAY!! I can write those. ^^ *BIG smile* I just toke my little cousin to see 'Piglet's Big Movie'. ^^ Cute. *shifty eyes* ^O^ PIGLET ROCKS!!!! ^^; Literally.  
~*S-chan 


	5. Books and LEGOKUN!

Chibi S: I'm back!! ^^ I just went to my friend's house. She's right here. Say hi!  
BubbleGum: *in a glare competition with Asia* *gritted teeth* Trowa's mine.  
Asia: Oh, no you don't. Fei's mine and Trowa's mine. Keep ya dirty hands off 'em!  
BubbleGum: Who said they were yours?!  
Asia: Me!  
Chibi S: *sweatdrop* See, I got the blond one, Lego-chan! *huggle* PS- You all know good as well I don't own jack. I don't own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or Christina A's Somebody's Somebody. *raspberry* Whatever made you think I did? ~~~***~~~***~~~  
~Next day~  
  
Usagi yawned. "Just wanting to know. What's the matter with you?" Haruka asked. "You've been acting real weird, Usa-chan." Ami said. Usagi sighed, and ran her fingers over her locket in her pocket. "It's time for rehearsal, lets go." She said. Makoto frowned.  
"What could be wrong with her? I mean all that happened was we meet some guys." "What did you say?" Haruka asked, suspicion dripping off the question. "I mean nothing!!" Makoto sped off with Ami dragging behind. Haruka raised an eyebrow. "Hm." She walked after them, towards their rehearsal room.  
Their rehearsal room isn't really describable. Splashes of different colors and a peace sign on the ceiling. Makoto sat down at her drums and Usagi and Ami got set at their microphones. "Which one, first?" Ami asked. "How 'bout Somebody's Somebody? I happen to like that song." "I guess. Lets just pray Mich and Sest don't try anything." Makoto said, "Alrighty, then. 1, 2, 3!"  
Usagi: Watchin lovers walkin'  
  
Hand in hand they pass me by  
  
Wish I was one of them  
  
Wish I had somebody  
  
Wakin' up beside me  
  
Looking into my eyes at night  
  
I want a love to call my own I want someone that I can hold  
  
Want someone wanting me  
  
Wanna feel how it feels to be  
  
Ami & Makoto: Somebody's somebody  
  
Someone's someone  
  
Some sweet lover's lover  
  
I wanna be that one  
  
Someone faithful to someone faithful  
  
Someone kind to someone kind to me  
  
Somebody to somebody who loves me  
  
Who loves me  
  
Haruka smiled. 'When Neko sings, she gets relieved. Good.' She noticed Kometto and Hoshi tip-toe in the room and swing side to side, with the song.  
  
Ami: Spending all of my time  
  
Spending all my time on me  
  
Where is that someone who  
  
I can give my time to  
  
Searching for that lover  
  
With the love that will change my life  
  
I want two arms to hold me close  
  
I want the thing I need the most  
  
Somebody needing me  
  
So I can feel how it feels to be Ami & Makoto: What I'm looking for  
  
Is someone to love me more  
  
Than I've been loved before With love so right  
  
What I need to find  
  
Is someone to hold me tight  
  
What I mean is I want to be  
  
All: What I'm looking for  
  
Is someone to love me more  
  
Than I've been loved before With love so right  
  
What I need to find  
  
Is someone to hold me tight  
  
"I love that song. Reminds me of a story I heard a few days ago." Hoshi said, tapping her chin, thoughtfully. "What was it about?" Haruka asked. "It's about this girl who's been watching couples pass by her for years and finally a man comes and the fall in love. There's also a book." Kometto smiled. She knew what Hoshi was talking about. Although, there was a book, this certain story was quite special.  
"Sounds like a fairy tale." Haruka replied, smirking. "A very ROMANTIC fairy tale, thank you." Hoshi said, quite insulted. "Let me see it." Hoshi pulled out a novel book, with a silk ribbon book mark built in. "A Wish Novel." Haruka snorted. "Your insulting a romantic authoress. I bet I could write a book and make it like this." Hoshi said. "You're on."  
Usagi snatched the book out of Haruka's hands. "What's this? A Wish Novel. By Jwin S.P." "I've heard of that series. A very good authoress. I read one of those books." Makoto said. "I got the some of the set! Which one did you read?" Hoshi asked. "I read 'Blessed.' And, I also read 'Sweet Shadow'." Makoto replied. "I've also read one," Ami said, "I think it was 'Night Shine'."  
"Awe! You did? That's like one of my all time fave!" Usagi shoke her head. "What about you Usagi?" Kometto asked. Usagi smiled, "Yea I've read one too." She pulled a book off the top self of a case. "You have them all? I'm missing two. Or three." "Yea, I'm reading 'Falling Stars', now." She showed her place and closed the book. "Ruka-chaaaaan," Hoshi whined, making Haruka raise and eyebrow, "Can Usa help me write it? Pleassssssse?"  
"I still don't think you can." Haruka nodded. Hoshi smiled, grabbed Usagi's set and Usagi and dragged her off. Ami smiled. Makoto practiced her drums for a while. Kometto sighed, "You know. It's amazing how I'm still here." Haruka laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I expected you to be gone by now. I mean, isn't traveling your thing?" Kometto pointed at the door, where Hoshi had ran through and Haruka laughed some more. ~Usagi & Hoshi~  
  
"Well, the best way to write a book is to first come up with a plot." "I got one." Hoshi replied. "What is it?" Usagi asked. "I can't tell you. That'd give it away." "Oh, pooh. Well, next do you have characters?" "Yep. I sure do." Hoshi's eyes glittered with mischief. "Hm. Do you have a starting point? If so, you're ready." "Arigato, Usa. Now." Hoshi pushed Usagi out of her room and started. ~Outside~  
  
Usagi smiled. "I wonder what it's about." "It's probably about L-O-V-E." Kometto's voice rang throughout the halls. Usagi turned to her older 'sister'. She pulled out her locket. "Kome-chan, what does this-" Kometto shoke her head. "Gomen Nasai, Usa-chan. But I can't tell you about it. IT would do nothing but mess up everything." She closed Usagi's hand and turned away.  
Usagi sighed. 'I will find out about this!' she thought, with quite a lot of determination. She walked down the hall towards her room, shadows towering over her, like the skyscrapers in New York.  
~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Chibi S: Wah! No G-Kawaiis. Boo me! *huff* Atleast I got Lego-kun! *huggle*  
Asia & BubbleGum: *still fighting* Nah-Uh!! Uh-uh! Never! That's what you think!! Chibi S: *sweatdrop* Okay Poky. Lego-kun will say the dreaded lines. *sniff* Bye, Lego-kun. *waves*  
Asia: You make it sound like he's dead! *hits BubbleGum* TROWA'S MINE!!  
Legolas: *sweatdrop* Chibi S doesn't own anything. *points arrow at evil lawyers* Back! Back to which the heaven forbids you come from! *shots arrow*  
Evil Lawyers: Yow!!!! *rubbing their sore butts* Ya don't have to use such pointy arrows!  
Chibi S: *huggle* Lego-kun has defeated the evil lawyers!! YAY!! n.n 


	6. Usagi's Adventure to The Gateway to the ...

Starbi: S-chan isn't home right now.  
Myli: If you are expecting a chapter 6 for DM, you might wanna turn around.  
Starbi: Oh, wait! Here she comes! *huggles S-chan*  
Chibi S: What are you two doing here?  
Myli: *huggles S-chan too* S-chan? You do know you're our FAVORITE cousin?  
Chibi S: *points at door* Get.  
Starbi and Myli: *pout* Pwetty please?  
Chibi S: *sigh* These are my little cousins, Starbi and Myli Marshall. Yes, those are their REAL names.  
Starbi: And I'm in the story!! ^O^ YAY!  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Usagi sighed and picked up her mic. It was kinda funny, nowadays. Now, her voice pending out smoothly. She used to have to get a sip of water, cough a little bit and her voice would crack before smoothing out. Usagi smiled and brought the mic to her mouth and started singing. It was a song she had written and practiced by herself. Her locket began to glow and Kometto appeared. She toke Usagi's hand and pulled her through a portal, much to Usagi's protest. "Where am I??" Usagi asked. She could see nothing, but black mist. (Myli: BLACK! Not purple like in the Gates of Time.) "The Gateway to the Universe, but I call it the Gateway." A girl with black hair and sparkling hazel eyes, dressed in a blue shirt, with the shoulders pulled over her forearm, and black pants, smiled at her.  
"The names Starbi. You must be Serenity-hime!" Usagi frowned. "I mean Usagi!" Starbi giggled nervously. When, Usagi smiled, Starbi sighed, relieved. The last thing she needed was to make hime mad. Starbi straightened up and sent an attack. A shriek was all Usagi needed to know. "What was that?" she asked. "The Gateway is not as well protected as the Gates of Time, which I think you are used to." Starbi replied, "Now! Let's get on with your mission." "Mission?" Usagi repeated, quite confused. "Well, yea. You see the Gates and Gateway have the most queerest history." "I'm all ears." Usagi replied. "Alright then." Starbi said, smiling. Just like her mother.  
"Long ago, a evil force had two ways of attacking the Moon Kingdom and the royal planets. They could travel through time, or come through other close universes. Unfortonally, we had no protection. So, the gods had a meeting and devised a plan for two-no three entries. The Gates of Time, to stop them from coming that way. The Gateway of the Universe, to stop travel of different universes. And last but certainly not least, The River of Stars." Usagi raised an eyebrow. "You see The River, as I call it, was created and built around the whole KLD, as I call it." "Hm." "You sound bored. This will excite you. Serenity-hime, you, had a secret love." Usagi's eyes widened. "Me?" "Yes, you. Chang no Doragon, of the Constellation Draco." Starbi nearly died at Usagi's eyes. They widened so big, they covered half her face!  
"Could you run that by me one more time?" she stuttered. "Chang no Doragon, of the Constellation Draco." Starbi repeated. "Let me go on. You know Mamoru? Of course you do! He was Prince Ednyimon. Rather the snobbish baka, if you ask me. He was in a agreement to sell his soul to the enemy," she made a motion like cutting her head off, "Don't ask why. Nobody knows. Except the enemy. Now, I have a theory. That maybe, just possibly Ednyimon was somewhat jealous of Chang. I might be wrong, but that seemed quite the deal." Usagi nodded. "So, when Serenity refused to marry him, he went to kill Chang." Starbi's eyes dropped. "When, he did, Serenity jumped for the knife. Yes, she saved her love, but killed herself. Yet, did she save him or kill him? He quickly died, suicide.  
"Anyway! Me, Sets, an my best friend were chosen to guard the three entries. Now, in present time. Ednyimon has been brought back to life. You, yes YOU, must go undercover, when we call you, to find out Ednyimon's plan. A very carefully planned mission that only the moon princess herself can accept." "What made you think I was going to accept?" "Because, if I tell you why, you will think and you will eventually say yes. Why? Because, the universe and your past love depend on you!" "I had no past love! I was not Serenity or whoever you talk about!! I AM USAGI TSUKINO!" Usagi screamed, making the invisible floor shake.  
"Must you scream?" Starbi asked. Usagi huffed. "I'll give you time to think. I bet you'll eventually come back. Just press the black button." Starbi waved and Usagi started fading. She soon found herself back where she was before. The rehearsal room. She picked up her mic and put it on the stand. She sighed. Starbi was right. Now, that she thought about it, she started seeing shadow images of a man with a white rose in his hand and black hair. It diffidently wasn't Mamoru. He favored red roses. The rose's petals fell off. One by one. Little by little. When, they all fell off, the man disappeared, in ripples. Like in water, when something fell.  
'Weird.' Usagi thought. "Usagi! We've been looking for you." Makoto said, coming down the stairs with Ami behind her. "I, uh...got lost!" That was lame. "You're the worst liar, you know that?" Ami said. Usagi sniggered and followed them up the stairs.  
~Later~  
  
Usagi, Ami, Makoto, and Chibi Chibi sat in the living room, watching a movie. It was a scary movie and Chibi Chibi squeaked every time, something scary happened. Makoto laughed at Chibi Chibi's shrill squeaks. Suddenly, Usagi's locket lit up and Usagi jumped. Ami turned to look at her, but Usagi was out the room. She pushed the black button. "Told ya you'd come back!" Starbi joked. "What now?" Usagi whined. "Ack! None of that." Usagi was smacked upside the head with Starbi's staff. "That was very necessary." She joked.  
~Usagi~  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and was meet with the most beautiful room she had ever seen. It had blood red walls and vines grew from the plant in the corner and grew to the top of the walls, where they hung. Amazing wooden furniture decorated the room. The bed Usagi laid in was a very VERY soft bed, she almost sunk in the silk covers, and the silk canopy hung and gave her privacy. "Whoa.." she breathed. She pulled the canopy curtain back and stood up. She soon realized what she was wearing. A black dress with black shorts and her hair was pulled back into a French braid with a black butterfly clip at the end and a black ribbon at the base. A red rose was stamped on her shoulder. She shuddered. 'Mamoru.'  
Usagi sighed as she saw a women with the most tightened lips Usagi had ever seen. Her red eyes bored into Usagi's soul, as if she could see Usagi's pure light shining. "Come with me, newbie." She said, quite annoyed with Usagi already. Usagi stuck her tongue out at the woman's back. "I will NOT have any of that!" the woman hissed, not turning to see Usagi. Usagi's locket was still there around her neck, hidden in the dress. Usagi was led into a room where a man sat up on a chair, like a high king, who she identified ay too easily. 'Mamoru.' ~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Chibi S: Oh, my dear cousins! Say your lines.  
Starbi: What will happen to Usagi in her adventure to find out the info? How will Makoto and Ami deal when they are taken in to go and work with Usagi? Stay tuned for the next episode of Dejitaru Megamis!  
Myli: We own nothin'!! And never will. So, uh..just R/R!! 


	7. Himawari, Usagi's Guide and Friend

Starbi: We're heeeeere!  
Myli: *smile* *huggle* *strangle* DIE, MAMORU!!!  
Starbi: *sweatdrops* Uh..S-chan?  
Chibi S: I'm comin'. *pulls Myli off Mamoru* Sit.  
Mamoru: *sticks out tongue* Nah!  
Chibi S: Baka. Now, nyways. Chappie 6 up! Read it! ~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Usagi almost lost her senses and burst out laughing, but she didn't. Not when the whole world was in her hands right now. "Who is this?" Mamoru asked. "This is- what is your name, girl?" the woman asked. Something advised Usagi not to say Usagi or Serenity. So, she said the first name in her mind. "Starbi." Then, she curtsied. Despite the fact that her curtsies were not the best. "Well, Starbi, what is your business here?" Mamoru asked, leaning forward.  
"I-I," not very good with stories, Usagi listened to the familiar voice in her head, "I have come from another country, to make money for my kin." Mamoru nodded. "Be off now." He said. The woman lead, more like took, Usagi to the same room. "This will be your room. Don't get at ease. It won't last long." As soon as the woman left another girl walked in. She had long blond hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. "You must be one of the newbies. My name's Himawari." "Starbi."  
"Nice to meet you Starbi. I hope we can become friends. I don't have many friends here, actually, I don't have any." She laughed, "Miss Hiyayaka isn't the best person to be friends with. She's very mean and hates newbies." "Was that the lady who just walked out?" "Yeah. She has this strict rule. If I break your back, deal with it. Weird rule, but it's very true." Usagi raised an eyebrow. "I've seen her step on one guy's back, and they didn't last very long. Just stay with me and do what I do, you'll make it."  
Himawari smiled and sat down on the other bed. She too sank down into it. "It's the weirdest thing how they treat us like rats, yet we get the best food and best beds and best clean cloths." She laid back and closed her eyes. Usagi laid back too. It soon grew morning and the door busted open, revealing Miss Hiyayaka. "Up." She instructed and Usagi did exactly what Himawari did. Jump out of bed and stand up. Hiyayaka led Usagi to where she would work, which luckily would be with Himawari.  
"You are to clean this place and if I am not pleased, you will do it again over and over until you obtain it correctly. Do NOT let me discover you slacking or anything additional than working." Usagi picked up a duster and joined Himawari at the ceiling. "It's like painting. Forward, backward, forward, backward, get it?" Usagi watched Himawari do it for a while and started. "Whoa! That's great, Star-chan." Himawari cheered. When they were done, Himawari picked up two brooms. "Let's get moving!" Usagi smiled and started.  
Mamoru and Hiyayaka came down the hall, mainly observing. Usagi overheard them talking about her. "She's quite different than the others. Like Himawari. Always merry!" Hiyayaka scowled. Usagi noticed the look Mamoru gave her. She'd seen that look before. Slight lust. When they were out of sight, Usagi made a scoffing sound. Himawari chuckled. "Looks like Ednyimon likes you." She said. "No thanks." Usagi shoke her head. "Well, that looks like the end of this shift."  
Himawari nodded to herself and Usagi followed her to the provisions. When, they got there, Usagi gaped at all the food and how delicious it looked! Usagi immediately dug in, taking the chibi sandwiches with her. Himawari didn't look very shocked. "Well, Star-chan. You wanna leave me some?" and with that, Himawari joined Usagi. The food was delicious. Usagi reached for the canteen., when Himawari smacked her hand. Usagi rubbed her hand. "Owies, Wari-chan! What was that for?"  
"That's Hiyayaka's evil juice." Himawari replied. "Evil juice? Juice can be evil??" Usagi asked. Himawari sighed. "Okay, I've seen how this works. When, a person, who hasn't pledged to Ednyimon, drinks this, they become crazy and hallucinate. Then, after an amount of time, they just lose their sanity. And, if you're not strong enough, you can die." Usagi's eyes widened. "So, until we decide to pledge him allegiance, we only get water or sugared water. But, I've gotten used to it." ~That night~  
  
Usagi snored lightly. She gripped her pillow and tossed in the covers. Once, she almost choked herself in the covers, she couldn't get out 'cause they were so deep. Hiyayaka seemed to smirk that day. Anyway, her locket, which was still around her neck, began to glow and Usagi was sent to her own world, in her bed.  
~Next day~  
  
Usagi yawned and stretched. She suddenly remembered and shouted. Ami and Makoto looked at her crazily. "Uh.I got to go see somebody!" she dressed quickly and ran out, to the other side of the mansion. "Kometto! Hoshi!" she yelled. Kometto peeked out, sleepy and tired. Her hair was tousled on her head and she must have been sleeping well. Hoshi on the other hand, must not have been asleep. Instead, she was writing in her book. "What happened to me!?" Usagi asked.  
"You must mean being transported to the Red Rose Kingdom and then coming back." Hoshi said, "It's simple. Their time is different than ours, It's still night back there." Usagi's mouth formed an 'O' and she tiptoed back to her room, as not to wake anybody. *knock knock* Usagi opened the door to face a very annoyed Rei, dragging Duo by the collar, who was staring at Minako, who was glaring at him, and threatening to smack him. "Does THIS belong to you?" Rei asked. "Belong to me? Ile!!" Usagi replied. Rei sighed, and dropped Duo. She and Minako walked in and plopped down on the couch.  
"Hi!" Duo chimed, waving at Usagi. Usagi sweatdropped. "Duo. What are you doing here?" she asked. "I came to see what my fave singing group in the universe was doing." Minako yawned and her head nodded back and forth. "If you're sleepy, Mina, go to sleep." Usagi said, "And you." She pointed at Duo, who smiled innocently. "Who? Me?" he chimed, pointing at himself. "I ought to smack you." Duo scampered away. "So, what are you up to?" Usagi asked. Rei smiled.  
"Well, Michiru and Setsuna are planning to make a video for 'Miss You'." "And, Hotaru's opened that lamp store she wanted." Minako continued, "And, I've made it into the dance instructor hall of fame!" Her eyes formed stars. "So, what's going on with you? Other than the annoying pest." "Well, we've made our first platinum-" "As the whole world knows!" Minako interrupted.  
"Anyway, what's the video going to look like?" "Michiru told us not to tell, but ah, who cares!" Minako talked about the video and Rei added details, but as they talked, Duo pried around. "What's this? A locket it be- eth?" he joked, "Ohohoho! Look at the prettiful black button!" Without another word or sound, Duo pushed the button and was whisked off. ~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
Chibi S: Should I stop and make you wonder? Um.NAH! ~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~ ***~~~***~~~  
  
"Where am I?" Duo whispered. "Who's there?" an alarmed voice asked. A girl stepped out of the black mist and glared at Duo. "Who are you? What are you doing here? And how did you get here?" "Uh.I got here by this." Duo held the locket up. The girl snatched it away. "This is Usagi-chan's! Where did you get this!?" Duo stuttered. "Oh! No time for this! Go back and get Usagi." The girl instructed. She pushed he black button and Duo disappeared, back to Usagi's room.  
~Usagi~  
  
"AH! Where is it?" Usagi yelled. She had cloths all over the floor and her bed was now messed up. Her closet door hung open and her draws were pulled open, some taken out and on her bed. "Uh.you mean this?" Usagi snatched the locket but, in this very few seconds, very weird events happened. Let me slow it down and explain, for it's too fast for the naked human eye to understand.  
Before, Usagi had snatched the locket, Ami and Makoto had busted in and to the fact Ami is such a neat freak, she ran to Usagi to yell at her and Makoto was trying to hold her back, and Duo still had the locket's chain in his hand and Ami had grabbed Usagi's arm. So, since they were all touching the locket in some way, and Usagi had pressed the black button, they were all whisked off to the Gateway of the Universe. Oh, the horror! ~~~****~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Chibi S: Now, I'll stop! 4 pages is enough. Plus, I'm working on another something. *smile*  
Starbi: And, we don't wanna give 2 much info on the next chp, now do we?  
Myli: No, we don't. That's not like us. We LOVE cliffhangers. They're friends!  
All: R/R!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ 


End file.
